


Теория зла

by Olxa



Series: Встречи с вампирами [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Теория зла

Звонок на стойке регистрации раздался неожиданно. Я ещё не спал, только собирался выпить чаю с потрясающе вкусными крекерами, закурить очень дорогие сигары – подарок от постоянных клиентов - и расслабиться. Но пришлось выйти, в конце концов, клиенты есть клиенты, единственный мой доход. И только я вышел к ним навстречу, как вспомнил, что свободным остался только один номер.   
Пара – мужчина и женщина - выглядели вполне прилично, только какие-то нетерпеливые и без вещей. Мне бы сразу стоило задуматься над тем, почему обычная пара заезжает на один день и совсем без чемоданов или хотя бы небольшой дорожной сумки. Однако мне очень хотелось отправиться на свой заслуженный отдых, так что я молча отдал им ключи от единственного свободного номера, взял предоплату и ушел в комнату за стойкой, где меня ждали чай и сигары.   
Этот отель я открыл вместе с женой, уже после того, как на Лондон было совершено нападение. Тогда была тяжелая ситуация во всей стране, а нам как-то удалось найти деньги и переехать на окраины столицы, потому что люди, наоборот, мечтали сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Так мы и приобрели небольшой домик на окраине города, который переделали в отель в стиле старой Англии: стены, обвитые плющом, внутри тяжелые дубовые панели, поскрипывающие ступени на лестницах, в номерах -соответствующая мебель. Туристы, особенно иностранцы, просто верещат от восторга и готовы платить любые деньги, особенно за вранье о том, что этому отелю уже более двухсот лет и в нем принимали очень известных людей, а также водится одно несчастное привидение. Плюс ко всему, я всегда старался выглядеть как стереотипный Английский дворецкий: зачесывал волосы назад, носил монокль, прятал в карман часы на цепочке и научился изящно подавать к столу чай. Жена моя долго не протянула – сбежала с каким-то богатым постояльцем, детей у нас не было, так что старость я встретил в гордом одиночестве вполне счастливым человеком. Точнее встретил бы, если бы не тайна, которую хранил номер в угловой комнате на втором этаже.   
Не успел я выкурить половину сигары, как у стойки снова зазвонили. Там стоял мужчина из той пары, которую я только что обслужил.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил я. В номерах точно всё было в порядке: лежала бумага, полотенца, одноразовые шапочки для душа и шампуни, жаловаться вроде бы не на что.  
\- Это может показаться странным, - сказал мужчина, - но в нашем номере кто-то есть, - я почувствовал, как цепочка капель пота бежит по спине.   
Конечно, я должен был воспринять слова клиента как бред, однако в моем случае такое заявление означало только одно: здесь ОНИ. Мои постоянные клиенты, из-за которых один из номеров заселяется только в последнюю очередь и только определенными людьми. Я изредка могу пустить туда кого-нибудь на свой выбор, если точно знаю, что сегодня посещения этих клиентов не запланировано. Обычно меня предупреждают, а сегодня, видимо, они решили явиться неожиданно. Ладно, это уже не первый раз.   
\- Простите, - я улыбнулся снисходительно и вежливо, как мне это позволяет статус и возраст, - но вам не кажется это слишком…   
\- Да-да, - клиент сам додумал окончание фразы, - но… но я видел.  
\- Послушайте, - произнес я как можно спокойнее, - это старинный отель, у него такая атмосфера, что начинает чудиться всякая ерунда. Такое уже не раз бывало, - мужчина нахмурился и всё-таки поверил мне. Развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице.   
Да, я ему не соврал, такое уже не раз бывало: приедет молодая пара, заселится в этот номер, а на утро ни следа от них не останется. Иногда только кровь на простынях или на ковре, и мне приходится самому, без помощи одной из двух уборщиц, очищать или сжигать, как получится. Надо отдать должное моим клиентам, работают они чисто, ни разу ещё полиция ко мне не придралась. Хотя столько раз приходили, говорили, что последний раз пропавших видели в моей гостинице, но доказательств не нашли: ни тел, ни вещей, ни записей в журнале.   
Мне, наверное, повезло с покровителями. Они меня по-своему берегли, дарили подарки, когда становилось скучно, приводили девушек, красивых, только будто загипнотизированных, умели даже как-то «отводить глаза» налоговым инспекторам, когда те приходили с проверкой. И всё-таки каждый их визит словно отщипывал значительный кусок от моих нервов. Было бы лучше, если бы я их никогда не встретил.   
А нашу первую встречу я запомнил хорошо. Он не появился, а словно вырос прямо перед стойкой и начал говорить. Высокий, темноволосый, он говорил страшные вещи так спокойно и обыденно, что и мне они перестали казаться чем-то ужасным. Пугала только возможность понести наказание, но и на это у него нашелся ответ. До сих пор не знаю, как они избавляются от тел, однако о них ещё ни разу ничего не говорили даже в местных новостях. Значит, избавляются весьма качественно. А следом пришла она. В белом платье из струящейся ткани, женщина спускалась с лестницы, демонстрируя стройную ножку в разрезе длинного подола. Весь её вид заставлял меня вспомнить о богинях или королевах на парадных портретах: гордых и властных, с таким взглядом, от которого хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться. Кстати, он так и зовет её: Гера, Афина, Исида, Фрея – именами богинь разных народов. Меня порой снедает любопытство, и я думаю, где же он взял такую красавицу? У неё такие манеры, что в ней должна течь как минимум королевская кровь. Иногда приходит странная мысль: может быть это действительно богиня, настоящая богиня, которая однажды спустилась на землю, к людям, а он её подстерег и соблазнил.   
Судя по тому, как он над ней трясется, мои подозрения не далеки от истины. Он, как богатый скупец, накопил когда-то сокровищ, и теперь боится, что украдут. Смешно, но этот вампир даже на меня поглядывает с беспокойством, как будто я в свои шестьдесят могу составить ему конкуренцию.   
Наверху что-то бухнуло. Я вздрогнул и понял, что задремал в кресле, хотя казалось, сегодня мне не заснуть. Обычно я не поднимаюсь в комнату до утра, так как мои клиенты не любят, когда им мешают, но сегодня мне хотелось узнать, на самом ли деле они здесь или мужчине просто почудилось. Поднявшись по скрипящим ступенькам как можно тише, я оглядел коридор второго этажа и направился к двери углового номера, однако не успел пройти и половины расстояния, как очутился лицом к лицу с вампиром. Он свисал с потолка вниз головой, и взгляд его красных глаз не предвещал ничего хорошего.   
\- Лорд Алукард, - выговорил я с почтением, - добрый вечер.   
\- Дворецкий, - произнес он медленно, скривив губы. Вампир то ли действительно не запомнил моего имени, то ли ему нравилось звать меня именно так, но иного обращения я от него ни разу не слышал.   
\- Что-то не так? – поинтересовался я всё с той же вежливостью в голосе, хотя хотел сбежать подальше от его горящих гневом глаз.   
\- Не так, - прогудел он и медленно спустился на пол, тем самым, возвысившись надо мной, как скала готовая обвалиться, - ты знаешь, кого нам подсунул? Моя жена не станет это есть.   
\- Простите, - начал я, весь покрываясь липким потом. Раньше у меня не было осечек: в этот номер полагалось заселять только молодых красивых людей, можно молодоженов или любовников, которые ещё не успели устать друг от друга и были по-настоящему влюблены. Я хорошо в этом разбирался, практически с первого взгляда, и посылал к вампирам только лучших и самых влюбленных.   
\- Мы заботимся о тебе, - продолжал Алукард с упреком, - помогаем, чем можем, и за эту помощь просим так мало, а ты… - он одной рукой схватил меня за ворот безупречно белой рубашки, казалось, одной ладонью он может обхватить меня всего, таким он был огромным.   
\- Мой лорд, я…я не знал, что вы будете сегодня, вы меня не предупреждали, - залепетал я как можно быстрее, боясь, что он вот-вот вцепится мне в горло своими острыми клыками.   
\- Это не повод селить в наш номер проститутку и мужика в командировке! – разозлившись, вампир оттолкнул меня так, что я ударился спиной о перила и чуть не перелетел через них.   
\- Я же велел тебе, даже если мы тебя не предупреждали, не селить в номер всех подряд, присматриваться, - он перестал кричать, наверное, пока не хотел будить других постояльцев, впрочем, от его вкрадчивого шепота мне лучше не становилось. Я уже приготовился умереть, по возможности с достоинством, как неожиданно вмешалась она.   
\- Алукард, - её голос с легкой хрипотцой всегда словно отгораживал от всего мира, оставляя место только для неё и собеседника. Мы вдвоем обернулись на этот голос. Сегодня она была одета просто: в джинсы и красный топ, волосы, небрежно прихваченные заколкой, местами выбились из прически и светлыми нитями ложились на смуглые плечи. Она была великолепна.  
\- Госпожа, - вампир тут же кинулся к ней, словно пес, услышавший команду «к ноге». Иногда он звал свою женщину госпожой или хозяйкой, хотя, как я успел разобраться, это он приходился ей хозяином, потому что обратил её и вообще был старше.   
\- Подожди, - только и сказала она, мягко положив ладонь ему на грудь, после чего пошла ко мне. У меня мгновенно пересохло во рту, словно я снова был прыщавым подростком, к которому неожиданно подошла шикарная девушка похожая на фотомодель и спросила время. Раньше вампирша никогда не говорила со мной и даже не задерживала на мне взгляд. Я вообще редко с ней встречался, все необходимые приготовления и переговоры проводил Алукард. И вот она приблизилась, глядя на меня очень заинтересованно, будто на диковинку.   
\- Ты носишь крестик, я чувствую, - она наклонила голову на бок.   
\- Д-да, ношу.  
\- И как? – вопроса я не понял, однако переспрашивать не решился, видя, как вампир за её спиной недовольно морщится.   
\- Не очень удобно, - признался я честно и пояснил: - Под одеждой неудобно носить.   
\- Хм, - в её улыбке мне почудилась некая горечь или грусть по прошедшему, - а в церковь ходишь?   
\- Каждое воскресенье, как положено.  
\- Положено, - задумчиво, словно эхом отозвалась она. – Исповедуешься?   
\- Нет, а в чем? - удивился я искренне и тут же понял свою ошибку. Впрочем, я на самом деле не считал себя обязанным исповедоваться за своё содействие вампирам. В конце концов, я хотел тихо и мирно встретить старость, а они пришли и перевернули всё с ног на голову. Так что можно считать своими муками я искупал вину перед погибшими людьми.   
Эти мысли пронеслись в голове быстро, но по грустной улыбке на лице женщины стало ясно, что она ничего не пропустила.   
\- Зло, творимое чужими руками, - произнесла она, как будто для себя, - вот значит как, - взгляд её холодных голубых глаз пронзал меня хуже, чем тысяча ножей, он пробирался во внутренности и заставлял их покрываться ледяной корочкой. Вампирша смотрела так долго, что мне начало чудиться, будто я на самом деле леденею изнутри и холод всё ближе подбирается к горячему, отчаянно бьющемуся, сердцу. Я впал в отчаяние.  
\- Госпожа не губите, прошу вас, умоляю. Простите меня, - упав на колени, я потянулся к ней в мольбе. Она всем телом вздрогнула от моего прикосновения, но жестом остановила Алукарда, готового оторвать мне руки за такую дерзость, а потом ударила меня по щеке.   
\- Какая мерзость, - произнесла она с чувством и отошла от меня на несколько шагов.   
\- Госпожа… - начал было я и осекся. Все молчали, в одном из номеров, заскрипела кровать, однако в коридор никто не вышел. Через некоторое время, женщина решительно развернулась к Алукарду и сказала:  
\- Мы уходим. Навсегда, - он не стал возражать, только повернулся ко мне и спросил:  
\- Чего ты хочешь в качестве прощального подарка? – надо было ничего не просить, мне хотелось только одного: чтобы они действительно ушли и больше никогда не возвращались. Но вдруг появилась мысль.  
\- Жену. Верните мне мою жену, где бы она ни была, - Госпожа резко обернулась и неожиданно тепло улыбнулась.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она, - мы её найдем, - и они исчезли в тенях.   
Я медленно поднялся, дошел до открытой двери в комнату и включил свет. Тел не было, следов крови тоже и никаких доказательств того, что несколько лет под вампирским гнетом мне не приснились. Разве что жена, которая на самом деле вернулась. Не очень вменяемая, правда, но для меня это уже не важно.


End file.
